Naruto Shadowlands
by Nalika2431
Summary: Naruto and his friends were all hanging around the village when they saw a sign that wasn't good. Naruto knew that what ever had happened it was bad but he did know just how bad and he wasn't sure he wanted to know. i do not own the Naruto characters just Nalika Nika and Marrette belongs to a friend
1. The Call

Naruto

Shadow Lands

Chapter One

The Call

As he looked out the window of his house a young man dressed in black and orange noticed a bird that wasn't normally seen in the Leaf Village. He recognized it instantly as one of the Shadow Lands messenger birds. With a jolt he remembered that it was the area where his brother was. Grabbing his jacket and quickly locking his door he started jumping from roof to roof following the bird.

Just then a girl with pink hair and a man with silver hair spotted him and called out to him. "Naruto! Hey Naruto!"

"Huh? Sakura? Kakashi? What's going on?"

"Not sure, we all saw Sasuke's call." said Kakashi

Just then Iruka showed up with Juugo, who was as close to Sasuke as Naruto for the same reasons as the Jinchuriki and Kakashi's wife Kora. "You saw it I assume?" he asked looking at Naruto, who could understand the panic that was underneath the mask that Juugo showed to the world. He was close to Sasuke because the latter had once saved his life three years ago when he Naruto and Sakura was out on a mission.

"Yeah do you know what's going on?"

"No. I saw the signal as well and knew it was bad." said Juugo "I had actually gone to the Fifth Hokage to turn in a report when the message came. That's why I was on my way to see you. She's called us all."

"Let's go then." Said Naruto and he led the way for the five of them while also thinking about two years ago when he left to train. It was the day Naruto learned the truth about his sister.

* * *

Naruto stood at the river thinking about the offer that the Jinchuriki of the Eight- tails made about learning to control the nine tails inside of him. Even though Tsunade the village leader had told him that it was his choice he felt that he knew what she wanted him to do, Naruto just didn't know if he really wanted to do it. He finally had good friends that didn't hate him for something that wasn't his fault and that he could count on. He thought that maybe he could actually find a good person to love him and not be afraid of the demon inside of him.

Now however he wasn't sure what to do. Just then Naruto heard soft footsteps and felt someone watching him. He turned to see who had walked up to him just to find it was Sasuke standing behind him looking worriedly at him. Naruto turned back to the river to hide the fact that he had been crying when Sasuke walked up to him

"Naruto can we talk?"

"Sure what's up?"

"I heard about the offer B gave you." said Sasuke

"Seems everyone has." said Naruto so quietly Sasuke wasn't sure that was what he said.

"Do you know what you're going to do?" asked Sasuke

"No I don't have a clue. I mean I'm finally happier that I have ever been. I have friends that I can count on and that don't hate me for what happened to the village twenty years ago. And I finally found someone I can see having a future with."

"Naruto maybe that's why B has offered to train you." said Sasuke smiling. He always knew that Naruto had a soft spot. Even though he tried his best to hide it, Sasuke knew that it hurt Naruto not having any parents which is why he and Itachi didn't listen to their parents and became friends with Naruto. "So that you can use your power to keep your friends and loved ones safe. I have a feeling that the reason your father sealed the nine tails inside of you was so that one day you can use your powers and the demon's powers to help others."

Naruto looked at Sasuke shocked not thinking about it like that but Sasuke was right. Naruto was sure like Sasuke that was the reason Minato sealed the demon inside of him. "Maybe, but-"

"I'll always be here for you Naruto. I won't abandon you like everyone else in your life." said Sasuke to a shocked Naruto. He had forgotten that Sasuke and Itachi knew how Naruto blamed his sister for leaving him alone.

"Thanks Sasuke."

* * *

Naruto wasn't going to let anything happen to his brother so long as he could help it and with the Nine- tails power on his side he wouldn't be stopped until he knew Sasuke was safe.

Kakashi watched as Naruto ran to the Hokage's office and had to admit he knew how it felt. If anything had happened to… no he wasn't going to think that. Kora was safe and it had been five years ago. It was time to put it behind him, but it was hard to when every time he saw the scar on Kora's left shoulder.

"Kakashi? Are you okay?" asked Iruka as Kora looked at her husband, knowing he was thinking about the fight five years ago that they were in.

"Yeah I'm fine. Come on the three of them are already there and I want to know what is going on myself."

"Right." and the three shinobi followed the other three as if they were all pulled to the same place or same person and really they were. Sasuke was an important member of the village. Not just as a member of team seven or as Naruto's brother. But as the leader of the Black Ops, and the next to take the guarding position that was held next to the Hokage.


	2. Missing

Chapter Two

Missing

Tsunade watched as Naruto and the rest of Team Seven Juugo Kora and Iruka jumped over the roof tops and knew that the six would be there in a couple of minutes. So she turned her attendant Shizune and told her to gather all information on the Shadowlands.

"But Lady Tsunade the reports of a-"

"I know which is why I sent Sasuke in the first place. Now however I believe it would have been better to send Naruto and Sasuke." said Tsunade "And I know Naruto isn't going to stay put. Not after this."

"Very well ma'am." said Shizune and she left just as Naruto and everyone had arrived.

"Grandma what's going on?" asked Naruto doing his best to hide his panic but Tsunade could see through the Jinchuriki's act.

"We're still not sure exactly what happened, but the messenger that came also had a captured Shadow Ninja and we're interrogating them now."

Naruto nodded but still didn't understand what happened to Sasuke. "So what do we do?"

"I'm sending you Kakashi Sakura and Juugo to the land of Shadows to investigate Sasuke's SOS call and the situation there. Naruto I know that you can use the Shadow Clone Jutsu I would like you to send one here so that we can have an accurate view on the problem." said Tusnade

"Right." said Naruto understanding what Tsunade had meant.

"Also Naruto leave a clone here so that if we find out anything we can let you know."

"Alright, Shadow Clone Jutsu!" shouted Naruto and another Naruto showed up and sat in the corner not only to gather information for Naruto and the others but to also gather Natural energy. "Let's go." And he Sakura and Juugo ran out of the building while Kakashi stayed behind.

"Kakashi I'm also sending Sai as soon as he returns with Guy's team in retrieving Neji who was captured during the last mission."

"Understood"

"Kakashi be careful." said Kora and she kissed him.

"I will Kora." said Kakashi and he poofed out.

* * *

Meanwhile in the interrogation corp. Inoichi was still talking to the Shadow ninja that was captured by Sasuke before he went missing, when Shizune walked into the room. "Find anything?" she asked Ino

"Not yet." she said just as her father turned to them. "What is it, father?"

"Naruto and the others are walking into a trap." said Inoichi

"Why?"

"Those two members of Sasuke's team Suigetsu and Karin are going to capture Naruto to take his Chakra."

"Then-"

"They've betrayed the Leaf Village."

"Which mean's Sasuke's disappearance and Naruto's commitments to him, someone has told them this." said Shizune

"It had to be Karin and Suigetsu. They have always hated Naruto because Sasuke chose him over them." said Ino

"We need to tell Lady Tsunade. Hopefully Naruto hasn't left yet." said Shizune and she took off at high speed

* * *

Tsunade was talking with Sai, who had just returned to the village and was being briefed on Naruto's mission when Shizune came inside at a run. "Shizune what is it?"

"Has Naruto left?"

"Yes I passed them. I had to brief Lady Tsunade on the mission report since the others took Neji to the hospital and the others were almost out of Chakra. I'm about to head out to join Naruto and the others."

"You must hurry. Naruto is walking into a trap."

"What do you mean?" asked Tsunade

"Suigetsu and Karin betrayed the village and are using Sasuke as bait to lure out Naruto." said Shizune

"Sai go quickly."

"Right." said Sai and he ran out of the room.

"What about the clone in the corner?" asked Shizune

"Naruto is gathering Natural energy with that clone as well as gather information. Once he needs it he'll release it and learn everything."

"But will it be too late?" asked Shizune

"I don't know." said Tsunade. "I hope not."

* * *

Naruto continued to run meanwhile leaving two more clones to gather energy. He didn't know why but he had a bad feeling about what they were getting ready to face, which was one of the reasons he wouldn't go into the Nine- tails state.

"Naruto can you enter Chakra mode?" asked Sakura running beside him

"No I don't want to do that until I have to." said Naruto shocking the other three. But not for the reasons they thought. He and Kurama had already discussed it and decided it was better to wait and see what they were up against.

* * *

Naruto was already at the village gate waiting for the others and thinking about what was going on when Kurama started to talk to him again.

_'You realize that this is probably a trap?'_

"I know Kurama but I can't lose him." said Naruto "He's always been there for me."

_'Still I think it would be best for you to use the clones to gather more energy than the one in the Hokage's office and only use my Chakra when you need to.'_

_"Do you sense bad Chakra?"_

_'I don't know what I sense. It's familiar but not at the same time. I don't like this.'_

_"Alright."_

* * *

Naruto knew that it would be bad if Kurama was worried and he had a feeling as to what the Chakra Kurama sensed. He never did trust Suigetsu and Karin. It wouldn't surprise him if they were the cause of this, and if they were then they had better hope Naruto didn't find them. Otherwise there wouldn't be enough of them to put in jail.


	3. Betrayal

Chapter 3

Betrayal

Sakura watched as Naruto continued to jump over the tree branches and was worried that what was going on was to draw Naruto away. It was the same during the war as well when Madara used the Zetsu clones to lure Naruto out so that he could get the nine tails. But what he didn't expect was Naruto and Kurama joining together for good. However Sakura knew that as long as Sasuke was in danger Naruto wouldn't stop.

Just then she looked up to the sky and spotted Sai. She knew Tsunade had sent him after them so that they could have back up but Sakura then saw the speed at which Sai was riding in order to up to them. After she saw this she called to the others and caused them to stop, allowing Sai to catch up to them.

"What is it Sakura?" asked Naruto

"Sai." said Sakura pointing at the painting coming toward them.

"He's moving fast." said Kakashi

"They must have learned something." said Naruto and they waited until Sai landed and ran up to them.

"I'm glad I caught up to you." said Sai

"Why?" asked Naruto

"Because it's a trap." said Sai. "They just found out as I was leaving and since Lady Tsunade knew I was joining you sent me instead of your clone."

"What do you mean a trap?" asked Kakashi

"Shizune came and told us that someone close to you and Sasuke set a trap for you."

"It has to be Suigetsu." said Naruto. "He never did like me and the fact that Sasuke and Itachi both treated me more like a brother than him made him even more aggressive to me."

"So what now?" asked Sakura

"We spring the trap." said Naruto causing all four ninja to look at him like he was stupid.

"Naruto you're crazy." said Sakura

"Not really." said Naruto "Actually Kakashi-Sensei was the one who taught me about this."

"I see very nice Naruto." said Kakashi putting his book away

"I don't get it." said Sakura

"The Shadow Clones Sakura."

"The Shadow Clones?"

"It's something that B taught me and that I used in the war. I can use some of Kurama's chakra and make one of the clones more stable. That way it won't disappear once its struck." said Naruto "While they're distracted some of us will sneak in and look for Sasuke while the rest follow them and find out what they're up to."

"Of course that's brilliant." said Sakura

"Alright. Let's go." said Naruto and he flared up his Chakra mode and split up.

* * *

Suigetsu was sitting in front of the hideout where they had hid Sasuke. He knew that no matter where they went is Naruto went to his Charka mode then they could find them anywhere. But Karin didn't listen to him. However Suigetsu knew who saw really pulling Karin's strings and she scared him more than the Jinchuriki did.

"Suigetsu have you seen the Jinchuriki?" asked Karin

"No he hasn't shown yet." said Suigetsu, just then the two saw Naruto walking toward them with a very angry look on his face.

"Naruto what are you doing here?" asked Suigetsu acting like he was surprised.

"Don't play." said Naruto. "Where's Sasuke?"

"Don't know, we got separated and Sasuke told us to meet him here if we got separated, but he's not here." said Karin

"Please I know full well that you betrayed him." said Naruto

"I don't-"

"Suigetsu if you don't tell me where he is I'll kill you and still find him." said Naruto

"You think you can take the two of us?" asked Suigetsu dropping his act

"Yes I can." said Naruto, however just as Naruto started to attack Suigetsu melted and reformed behind Naruto and knocked him out.

"You'd think he would be more cautious." said Karin

"Ever since he got the power of the Tailed Beast on his side he's thought that he couldn't be beat." said Suigetsu. "Let's go."

However as the two left they never realized that Kakashi, Sakura and Sai had followed the three ninja.

* * *

Meanwhile Naruto, Juugo and Yamato, who had joined them with a couple of other Anbu Ninja, went around the side and looked for Sasuke. Naruto knew that the place where they were was one of the hideouts that Orochimaru used while he trained Sasuke Suigetsu and Karin, so he knew that there would be a maze of tunnels. So he sent his clones as well knowing full well that when they found him that Naruto would know as well.

"Naruto over here!" called Juugo and Naruto ran to where Juugo was and saw Sasuke unconscious chained between two rocks. Naruto took his kunai out and cut his brother down. Catching as he fell and saw the wounds on his back from where they tortured him.

_'Probably to find me.' _thought Naruto sadly. It was always the same thing. His friends and family always seemed to suffer because of him. "We have to get him to Sakura. " said Naruto out loud trying not to hurt him anymore.

"Uh.. Nar- Naruto?"

"Shh. It's okay Sasuke, you're safe little brother."

"I knew you guys would come." whispered Sasuke smiling at his brother.

"Of course Sasuke. Just rest we'll get you home." said Naruto. Just then there however there was a blast and Naruto knew the attack that had caused it, but also knew it was impossible. Because the only one that could do that jutsu, was his older sister that died when he was six years old.

"Hello Naruto. Your fox is mine at last." said the cloaked figure as they slowly lowered the hood revealing the very same girl that supposedly died sixteen years ago during a mission.


	4. Family

Chapter 4

Family

Naruto started at Nalika shocked. He couldn't believe that his sister, who had been dead to him for sixteen years, was standing against him. Naruto knew then that the Chakra he and Kurama had been sensing was hers. He also knew at that moment that the rumors surrounding the events that lead to his parents deaths were true. But he didn't know why, he couldn't understand why.

"Well Naruto you've grown well." said Nalika "I take it someone else took you in."

"How? You were named dead sixteen years ago."

"Well I would have been dead that day if it wasn't for Xanafar, he found me and nursed me back to health. It was then that I learned it was the Leaf that attack me and my grup."

"Right I'll believe that when pigs fly. I know what you did on my birthday." said Naruto. "Admit it you just didn't like the fact that your plan failed and you had to raise me."

Nalika started to laugh and looked at Naruto with new respect. "You always could see through me Naruto even when you were six."

"No I just know more about you now."

"In any case you're right. I faked my death in order to be rid of you. However I heard about how you defeated Pain and most of the Akatsuki and realized that I couldn't be truly rid of you until you were dead and the Nine-Tails under my control."

"Right Kurama would never obey you."

"Then how is it you can use his Chakra?" asked Nalika amused

"He and I understand one another. We've bonded in more than one way. He's more my guardian than you ever was." said Naruto shocking Kurama. He never knew that Naruto had felt that way about him. he thought that Naruto had always hated the fact he was the host to him even if he didn't want to be. Now however Kurama realized just how wrong he was and vowed to always protect him.

"Well then I'll just kill you both then." said Nalika however Naruto started laughing causing his sister to stop her attack.

"What are you laughing at?"

"For once there was something you forgot to overlook." said Naruto realizing the tingling feeling. He had felt it many times in practice with the caster. This is why he hadn't fallen for it. Naruto had told him that if it was who he thought it was then she would have one weakness and to wait for his signal.

"And what would that be?"

"Me." said a voice behind her causing he blood to go cold. She knew the voice well. But couldn't believe it.

"You see Nalika mom and dad weren't killed the day Kurama was sealed in me." said Naruto "yes there were attacked, by Madara and Tobi but thanks to Kaira's parents they were saved."

"I don't believe you. you've transformed your clones." said Nalika

"Really?" asked Naruto releasing his clonejutsu and going into his Nine-tails cloak version 2 however the person behind her didn't disappear.

"So you still think he's lying?" asked Minato

"What's wrong Nalika? You look like you've seen a ghost." said Naruto smiling at Minato

"It's not possible." said Nalika walking back from Naruto and right into Itachi who held her tightly.

"It's over Nalika." said Itachi. However Naruto watched as Nalika smiled and he knew what was going on.

"Itachi let go and scatter!" shouted Naruto and everyone jumped out of the building.

* * *

Naruto sighed from the tree branch where he Minato Sasuke and Juugo were standing. Juugo looked over at Naruto and asked how he knew she was going to do that. "Nalika has a rare Chakra tyoe. If she wished she could detonate it but still survive."

"I can't believe she did that." said Minato as Sakura jumped up to the tree and started to heal Sasuke.

"Doesn't surprise me one bit." said Naruto looking over toward the building where they were just at.

"What do you mean?" asked Minato.

"It was an inside job the day that you sealed Kurama inside me." said Naruto as they were joined by the others.

"What do you mean Naruto?" asked Itachi.

"The day that Kurama attacked the village, there was no alert that there had been an infiltration." said Naruto. "That's because Nalika who was part of the Anbu barrier core, allowed them to enter. She made it look as if they were delivering something from another village. By the time they realized the truth, Kurama had been released and he was already fighting you, dad."

"How did you find this out?" asked Sasuke surprised.

"When I became part of the Black OPS two years ago… I learned about it from the Hokage." said Naruto looking away and Sakura couldn't blame him Nor could Itachi or Sasuke. Naruto had looked up to his sister until the day he learned the truth.

"I didn't know Naruto. It's my fault…"

"No dad it's hers. Nalika knew the consequences of her actions. She would have abandoned the Leaf that night had Kaira's parents not found her and told he of the devastation. They didn't realize that she was one of the reasons behind it. Not until they found you and mom." said Naruto

"I see. I can't believe Kushina and I were blinded by her acts."

"Yeah well the one we were facing was a clone anyway." said Naruto

"How did you know that?" asked Itachi

"Please Itachi you're talking to one who's basic moves deals with the Shadow Clones." said Sasuke smiling.

"YOu need to rest Sasuke." said Sakura "You're wounded and it's hard to heal you when you're moving."

Sasuke smiles at his crush and then at Naruto "I don't see how you managed to go thorugh the whole thing with out a scratch."

"Just lucky I guess." said Naruto, but he knew that it was because of Kurama that he wasn't wounded during the battle.

"Anyway, I can't exactly continue healing you here. We have to get back to the village. I'll be able to heal you better back home." said Sakura.

"Well I can walk. That's all I need at the moment." said Sasuke getting up, but nearly fell down and would have if it wasn't for Naruto. "Thanks Naruto."

"Sure."

* * *

Later that evening after they got Sasuke to the hospital and gave the report to Tsunade Naruto laid in his bed thinking about what had happened between him and his sister. He still couldn't believe that Nalika was behind this. Now however Naruto had to admit that it was true and no whe had to face his sister, something he never thought he would ever have to do. He had never thought that Nalika would have turned traitor to the village but the day head became a part of the Anbu along with Sakura and Sasuke he was forced to accept that the view he had of his sister was nothing more than an illousion.

(_flashback)_

Naruto was standing in the Hokage's office with Sakura and Sasuke wondering what Tsunade needed all three of them for. The latter was staring out the window and then sighed. She turned to the three new ANBU members and Naruto noticed a sad look in her eyes. It was then that he knew something was up and it had to do with him which was why Tsunade had summoned the only two that could keep him calm.

"What is it Grandma?" asked Naruto

"Naruto now that you're part of the ANBU there's something you need to know."

"WHat is it?" asked Naruto

"Your sister…" started Tsunade but Naruto didn't need her to finish. He had suspected it for years. Nalika had finally got tired of him and at six years old abandoned him like the rest of his family. However he didn't expect the last part though. "Your parents, who we thought had died during the nine tails attack, are still alive. They survived the attack though by luck. They've spent the last twenty years in the cloud village where Kaira's parents was from. That's where Bee here is from."

"That's right and I have an offer for you Naruto." said Bee looking at him seriously

"What is it?" asked Naruto still full of rage but managed to control in much to the shock of Tsunade and Sakura, Sasuke however understood full well since he Naruto and Itachi all felt the sting of betrayal.

"Come with me to my village and learn to tame the Nine tails inside of you. Not only will you be reunited with your parents but when the three of you return you will be much stronger than when you left." said Bee, however Tsunade noticed that Naruto was in conflict on what to do and told him to think about it and let them know in three days' time.

"Alright." said Naruto and he walked out of the room never noticing the look his brother was giving him.

"May be…"

"Sakura, let me." said Sasuke and he followed Naruto out of the room. Only Sasuke knew what Naruto was really thinking because Sasuke was the only one that Naruto had ever confided in.

Sasuke looked for Naruto all over the village but couldn't find him any where. Suddenly he saw Itachi and asked his older brother if he had seen Naruto.

"He's down by the river. Said he wanted to be alone for some reason."

"Yeah well I never listen to what that baka says anyway." said Sasuke and ran towards the river leaving Itachi shaking his head.

"And I wonder why the two understand one another so well. It's because Sasuke doesn't leave Naruto alone when he's troubled and Naruto doesn't leave Sasuke alone when _he's _troubled. I have a weird family." and he walks on down the road.

Sasuke ran to the river and saw Naruto standing at the river just like Itachi had said most likely thinking about the offer that the Jinchuriki of the Eight- tails made about learning to control the nine tails inside of him. Even though Tsunade the village leader had told Naruto that it was his choice Sasuke could tell what she wanted him to do just like he could tell that Naruto didn't know if he really wanted to do it. He finally had good friends outside of Sasuke and Itachi, that he could count on and that didn't hate him for something that wasn't his fault.

Sasuke walked up behind him worried at him. Naruto turned back to the river to hide the fact that he had been crying when Sasuke walked up to him but he had already seen. Naruto didn't want to risk losing the only family he's ever known. Him and Itachi.

"Naruto can we talk?" asked Sasuke

"Sure what's up?"

"About the offer B gave you..." said Sasuke "You may want to take it. I mean it's a chance to know your parents. Something that because of Nalika you never really got to do. Plus if you train and master the Nine tails Nalika will have to come after you and you can get back at her. I mean she'll probably come after you anyway. After all you were the one that defeated Pain while everyone else couldn't lay a hand on him. not even Itachi with his Mangekyo Sharingan."

"I just don't know Sasuke. I mean I'm finally happier that I have ever been. I have friends that I can count on and that don't hate me for what happened to the village twenty years ago. And I finally found someone I can see having a future with."

"Naruto maybe that's why B has offered to train you." said Sasuke smiling. He always knew that Naruto had a soft spot. Even though he tried his best to hide it, Sasuke knew that it hurt Naruto not having any parents which is why he and Itachi didn't listen to their parents and became friends with Naruto. He also knew the person Naruto couls see having a future with and it wasn't Hinata. Her father had seen to that which was a good thing seeing as she fell for the other guy much more than Naruto. "So that you can use your power to keep your friends and loved ones safe. I have a feeling that the reason your father sealed the nine tails inside of you was so that one day you can use your powers and the demon's powers to help others."

Naruto looked at Sasuke shocked not thinking about it like that but Sasuke was right. Naruto was sure like Sasuke that was the reason Minato sealed the demon inside of him. "Maybe, but-"

"I'll always be here for you Naruto. I won't abandon you like everyone else in your life." said Sasuke to a shocked Naruto. He had forgotten that Sasuke and Itachi knew how Naruto blamed his sister for leaving him alone.

"Thanks Sasuke."

* * *

If it hadn't been for Sasuke Naruto knew he would have never had the strength to go through with training to tame Kurama but thanks to him he did and now remained the only one who was strong enough to take Nalika on and possibly survive. Just then Naruto heard a knock on his door and got up to open it to his father.

"Can we talk?" asked Minato.

"Yeah I figured you would come up here before you went to bed dad." said Naruto and the two walked into the room.

"I know finding out Nalika betrayed you was a shock, but…"

"You don't have to worry if it comes down to me or her, well lets just say that I'mgoing to make sure she pays for what she did to our family. You know as well as I do dad that I'm the only one that can do it." said Naruto

"I know. And I'll be right by your side along with your brothers and mother." said Minato smiling. Naruto smiled back because he knew even though they weren't related by blood Sasuke and Itachi were more of a family that Nalika ever was.

"Thanks dad."

"Sure now get some rest. You and I are going training first thing in the morning." said Minato and he left as Naruto rolled over and closed his eyes.

Minato closed the door to his son's room then sighed. He knew it had to be a blown to Naruto when he learned Nalika was the one responsible for Kurama's attack on the village twenty two year s ago. But what was even worse he thought was the fact that Naruto spent six years with the traitor. He was lucky and befriended Sasuke before Nalika had a chance to hurt him. With one of the most powerful clans watching over him she didn't sare lay a figure on him. So she faked her death which caused Naruto's pain and rage to grow even more. Minato knew that Naruto wouldn't rest until Nalika was brought down and he would help his son no matter what.


	5. Training

Chapter Five

Training

The next day Naruto and Minato were at the training grounds when Sakura walked up to them. she knew that they had been training since the morning so most likely Naruto and his dad would be hungry. However just Sakura got to the grounds, she saw that Naruto and Minato weren't the only ones there.

"Kakashi- Sensei? Why are you here?" asked Sakura

"Itachi wanted to train and other than Sasuke I'm the only one with a Sharingan thanks to the meddeling Akatsuki."

"So you're the only one that actually train on par with him."

'yeah but he' at the hospital visiting Sasuke at the moment. I'm actually early for once."

Sakura laughed then looked over to where Naruto and his father were training. It had always been some excuss with Kakashi why he was late. They all knew that it was because he was always reading his book and would lose track of time. "I'm surprised to see Naruto's not there."

"I'm not." said Kakashi jumping down.

"Huh?"

"Naruto knows he's the only one that can fight Nalika and actually survive." said Kakashi looking over at his old Sensei and one of his students. "Minato Sensei knows this as well and is training Naruto. Minato Sensei knows that he's the only one that can train with Naruto other than Bee."

"Bee? The eight tails Jinchuriki?"

"Yep/ Naruto knows that Bee would take a while to get here, so until he odes Minato Sensei is training with Naruto."

"I see." said Sakura then she sat her basket down and smiled. "I think I'll just leave this here then. You never know what will happen when Naruto trains. See you later Kakashi Sensei."

"Bye Sakura." Said Kakashi and he watched as she walked off, then he picked up the basket full of fruit and bread then smiled. Sakura always thought of her friends well.

Minato and Naruto sat down after they had been training since morning. They were exaughsted but looked happy about something when Kakashi walked up.

"Hey Kakashi." said Minato smiling at his former student

"Tired?" asked Kakashi

"A bit." Naruto admitted.

"Sakura brought this to you guys." said Kakashi hold the basket and Naruto whinced.

"Is that…?"

"No Naruto. It's not her food pills." said Kakashi remembering when he and Naruto were training so that he could perfect his strongest Jutsu.

"Thanks Kakashi." said Minato

"Yep. I think I'm going to see Sasuke."

"Hey let him know I'll come by later."

"Alright."

* * *

Sasuke was talking with Itachi and Juugo when Kakashi walked in waith Sakura and Sai. Saskue smiled when he saw Sakura and he knew that Naruto was training which was why he wasn't there, yet. Sasuke knew that his brother would come to see him soon. He always did no matter what he was doing.

"Hey Sasuke."

"Hey Sakura."

"How are you feeling?" asked Kakashi

"Better thanks to Sakura and Lady Tsunade." said Sasuke.

"Great." said Sai looking out the window. Sasuke saw that he was looking a little exaughted and couldn't belive that Sai, who didn't exactly like him would actually be worried about him.

"You okay Sai?" asked Sasuke

"Yeah I'm a little tired. The last mission I went on before helping Naruto was a little rough. Then I went straight to help you guys."

"Go rest Sai." said Sasuke a little surprised at Sai's actions. "I have a feeling that Nalika will attack here sooner or later and we'll need you." said Sasuke

Sai smiled and nodded finally understanding just what had drove Naruto four years ago to bring Sasuke back no matter what. "Thanks Sasuke. I'll see you guys later."

"Actually I'm getting out today." said Sasuke as Tsunade walked in.

"Just don't over do it Sasuke. You're lucky that Naruto and the others got to you when they did. Otherwise-."

"Not quite Granny." said Naruto walking in with Minato.

"What do you mean?" asked Itachi

"Nalika's target is me. Suigetsu and Karin have told her how close Sasuke and I are. She used him to get to me. Nalika wouldn't have killed him. she needed him." said Naruto

"So what now?" asked Sasuke

"We'll need your Sharingan." said Naruto. "I'll use Kurama's chakra to locate where she's really hiding and make a surprise attack."

"But-."

"Granny B is already here. Gaara is on his way with Kankuro and Temari as well. Not to metion the rest of the Jinchuriki." Naruto said as B and Yugito , the two tail jinchuriki walked in.

"You should know when someone messes with one of us you mess with all of us." said Yugito.

"Alright Naruto you take charge. After all she is you're sister. You know her better than anyone." Said Tsunade then she turned to Minato. "Sorry Minato."

"No you're right. naruto is the best person to lead this." said Minato. "I'm going to let Kushina know most likely she'll want to help."

"Yeah thanks dad." said Naruto as Minato walked out of the room.

"Naruto gather a team and we'll have a strategy meeting." Said Tsunade and Naruto looked at his brother

"Sasuke-."

"I'll be ther Naruto."

"You're leaveing as soon as you're ready." said Tsunade. "Itachi…"

"We'll be there Naruto go." said Itachi but he didn't move while everyone else walked out of the room. Both the Uchihas knew what was one Naruto's mind and Sasuke was actually getting annoyed.

"You guys…"

"Naruto you're like our brother." said Itachi. "If it wasn't for you discovering the truth Sasuke wouldn't be here right now."

"He's right." said Sasuke remembering how Naruto discovered it was Orochimaru that killed his and Itachi's family and made it look like Itachi. It was Naruto who discovered the truth and why Orochimaru wanted Sasuke. "You got me away from Orochimaru despite the fact I almost killed you when he was controlling me." Sasuke turned to look at his brother and noticed the troubled look. "I'll be there for you Naruto, no matter what. I've told you this before."

Naruto knew it was true. It as because of Sasuke that he was able to go to the Cloud village and tame Kurama and befriend him. "THanks you guys." said Naruto.

"You're welcome. Now we need to gather the team." said Itachi

"Right."


	6. The Meeting

Chapter 6

The meeting

As Naruto Sasuke and Itachi walked into the room where they were having the stratagey meeting, Naruto looked around and saw that everyone he had called on was already there. Naruto knew that the best person for strateigies would be Shikamaru, then Ino had to be there along with Choji. Both Neji and Hinata could see far way Chakra's but Naruto could sense those as well. Still it was only right to bring them into this, since they had helped quite a bit saving Sasuke from Orochimaru. And of course if Neji and Hinata were there so were their teams.

Naruto knew that some of the ANBU's probably would have been a better choice, but he didn't know the Black OPs that well, and honestly didn't trust anyone from them outside Kakashi, who was once apart if them, Yamamto, who took over Team Seven when Kakashi was hospitalized, Sai, who he didn't trust at first but cam to know him as a close friend, and Itachi, who Naruto had known since childhood and trusted like a brother. Just then Naruto saw that Neither Sai nor Kakashi were there and looked at his father silently asking what was going on.

"They're on the way. Lady Tsunade wanted to speak to them before the meeting." Said Minato and Naruto nodded then decided to start. He was just bringing them up to speed on what happened at Nalika's hideout when Sai and Kakashi walked in with the other five Jinchuriki. Naruto nodded then continued.

"So what you're saying is she's like another Madara?" asked Gaara

"Only much more dangerous." said Naruto "In fact it was because of her that Kurama was released and went on a rampage twenty two years ago."

"So what now?" asked Sakura

"Shikamaru?"

"Right, Naruto I went over earlier and I believe this will be the best way. The Nine Jinchuriki will go with Itachi Minato and Sasuke. The rest of us will spilt into our regular. Also Kakashi Sakura Sai and Yamato will be going with Naruto's group." said Shikamaru

"So we're splitting into a big group of two?" asked Temari confused.

"Sort of. We'll be with our squads and we'll be going in opposite directions."

"Temari you and Kankuro help them with their group." said Gaara shocking the other two sand siblings. "I'll be fine."

"Alright." said Temari

"Naruto you might want to split your group up." said Shikamaru. "From what you've told us about your sister she'll be expecting a large group and get careless."

"That was always her weakness." Naruto agreed. "Alright."

"Now what about Suigetsu?" asked Juugo who hated the fact that his friend was the one betrayed them.

"Leave him and Karin to me. I own them." said Sasuke

"Just be careful. With Nalika we don't know what's going to happen." said Minato

"Dad's right Sasuke, Karin and Suigetsu are more dangerous."

"Why's that?" asked Shikamaru.

"Because Nalika is dangerous. She'll use whatever she can to get to you." said Naruto "First lets finish interrogating the shadow Nin."

"There's nothing else that Nin knows." said Inoichi walking in with two other girls.

"What do you mean?" asked Gaara

"This is Nika and Marrette. They're some good friends of mine but are also from the Shadowlands" said Kaira. "Nika?"

"Nalika came with Xanafar sixteen years ago. She was indeed almost dead. My mother healed her but she harbored a hatred for ninjas since then. She decided to learn forbidden jutsu. Mother warned her not to but she didn't listen. It was Marrette and I that stopped her in the village, however by then she had already learned of the Akatsuki." said Nika

"How did you stop her?' asked Shikamaru

"Naruto…"

"Right SHikamaru I think you know that answer to that."

"You're one aren't you?" asked Gaara who understood the adversion as did the other Jnchuriki.

"Yes one that no one knew about. Marrete and I both are."

"I see Naruto. Can you locate her?" asked Shikamaru.

"Yes." said Naruto understanding instantly.

"Then lets end this madness." said Shikamaru

* * *

Meanwhile Nalika was in her hideout that she knew her little brother didn't know of trying to understand why she had ran when her father and Itachi had shown up. She knew that Xanafar wasn't please with her but he could just get over it. Whatever had happened caused her to run and that wasn't right. it was like she was afraid of him but couldn't understand why.

"Nalika what happened?"

"I don't know Xanafar. And I don't want to talk about it." said Nalika turning away from the cloaked man.

"Very well but know this we need the Nine tail and only you can get him."

"Whatever." said Nalika and Xanafar walked out. _'WHat is it, that caused me to run like that?' _she thought and vowed that what ever it was she was going to find out.


	7. Remembrance

Chapter Seven

Remembrance

Nalika walked down the road of Konaha thankful again that she was extremely skilled in genjutsu and knew well how to change her form for long periods of time. Though she knew that if she ran into someone that knew her well, like Naruto or Itachi, then she would have to leave quickly. Which was why she had sent a clone into the village instead of going in herself to check it out.

She had to find out what was really going on. She had to find out what had caused her to run from her brother and father though she knew that Xanafar knew she was at Konaha he would have a fit. But she had to know, which was why she was going to her family's shrine.

* * *

Naruto looked around after he and Kurama sensed the chakra signal. She had it concealed well and a skilled Nin would have trouble picking it up quickly. But Naruto wasn't a normal Nin. He still wasn't sure why he refused to call the alarm about an intruder, but he had a feeling that Nalika wouldn't hurt him.

**_'I hope you're right Kit.'_** said Kurama as they ran through the trees toward the Uzamaki shrine.

**"I do too, but I have a feeling that whatever she's here for it's not to attack." **Naruto as he looked back at the fox in his mindscape. Just then he felt Itachi's chakra signal coming toward him and cursed his luck. _'I forgot that Itachi could sense good and would have picked up her chakra as well.'_

"Naruto I thought you would be here." said Itachi as he caught up to Naruto.

"Itachi…did you tell anyone?" asked Naruto

"No." said Itachi. "I figured that's why you left as well without telling anyone."

"Yeah." said Naruto "Come on."

* * *

Nalika smiled as she walked up to the shrine. Once she got to the shrine entrance she placed her hand on the door frame. She was about to walk in when something flashed in her mind. It was an image of a young boy and her when she was about sixteen.

"**_But why do you have to go?" asked the boy. "If you leave you might not come back. I don't want to lose you too."_**

**_ "Naruto I'll come back." Nalika said looking at her little brother. "I promise."_**

**_ "But what if-"_**

**_ "Naruto here take this." said Nalika holding out her black crystal. "Keep it until I come back. You know so I'll have something else to come home to other than my little brother." she said ruffling his hair causing him to laugh._**

**_XXXXXX _**

**_ Nalika stood at the gates of the village talking to a black haired boy before she left for her mission. "I have your promise Itachi? If anything happens to me…"_**

**_ "I'll take care of Naruto until you come home." said Itachi. "Just make sure you come home."_**

**_ "Alright." said Nalika and she left with her team of ANBU._**

**_XXXXXX_**

**_ "Wolf do you know exactly where we're going or what we're up against?" asked Hawk_**

**_ "No." said Nalika "But whatever they are we have to stop them. We can't let whoever is after the Village and Naruto get him."_**

**_ "What do you mean?" asked Dog_**

**_ "Whoever we're up against is after Naruto." said Nalika "That much I'm sure of."_**

**_ "Why are you so damn determined to keep him safe? I mean he's just the demon fox." said Dog and Hawk knew that was the wrong thing to say. Though most people don't know the truth about their leader Hawk did and he understood better than anyone. _**

**_ "Because I made a promise to the Fourth and his wife that I would keep him safe. And he's not just the demon fox. He's a member of the village." said Nalika just as there was a strike against them "Quickly who's down?!"_**

**_ "Snake and Tiger has fallen." said Hawk jumping up next to Nalika_**

**_ "Injured?"_**

**_ "No injured however Dog and the rest have fled."_**

**_ "Cowards." Nalika said under her breath. "Toshiro get back to the village and bring back up." _**

**_ "Right." he said and left. Just then Nalika saw who had attacked them and couldn't believe who it was "It's not possible."_**

**_ "Goodbye Nalika."_**

* * *

Nalika gasped as she came to and looked around. Now she understood what had happened the day she thought she lost her parents and the attack that had happened on the night she was attacked with her squad. She was placed under a genjutsu when she was a child, which caused her to attack her brother. Just then she sensed two powerful Chakras coming toward her and she turned toward the signal and smiled.

Naruto busted through the trees that surrounded the Uzamaki shrine just to find his sister sitting there like she owned the place. He jumped from the trees and looked at Itachi and nodded. Then he turned to Nalika.

"What are you doing here?" asked Naruto

"We need to talk." she said and showed them that she was unarmed and pointed to a pile of weapons.

Naruto looked at Itachi confused, but saw that he was just as confused. "Alright." said Naruto walking slowly to the weapons. "What about?"

"Naruto Xanafar tricked me and placed a jutsu on me that erased my memories." said Nalika and Naruto could tell she wasn't lying because of Kurama. "When I saw you and father I started to know something wasn't right and I came here."

"Why?" asked Itachi confused

"This is our family shrine." said Naruto "The Uzamaki's are very skilled and have sealing jutsus for nearly everything. So that's must be the reason."

"He's right." said Nalika "Naruto I'm sorry for what happened the night you were born. Xanafar had already placed me under his power."

"Nalika w-what happened?" asked Naruto

"It happened sixteen years ago when me and my ANBU team was attacked." she said shocking Itachi who was told by one of the members that everyone had died. "It was a normal routine mission. We were going to check out a report when we were attacked. I still don't know how they knew we were coming but..."

"It had to be an inside job." said Naruto who had had issues with that.

"I don't know but I do know that Dog and some of the others took off." said Nalika.

"Wait what?" asked Itachi looking at Nalika

"Yeah they left and Toshiro was supposed to come back and get help." said Nalika "Why?"

"Because the only person that came back was Dog and he said everyone was dead." said Itachi. It was then he realized that the reason Dog had come back without a scratch on him. "It had to be him. he must have told them that you guys would be coming that day."

"That cowardly traitor." said Nalika "No wonder I didn't like him."

"Which means he was working with Madara and Obito." said Itachi remembering what Naruto had told him.

"Itachi…"

"Nalika do you know why he wants Kurama?" asked Naruto.

"No he just told me that he needed Kurama's chakra since he had some of the others." said Nalika.

"He must have gotten them when Madara had them." said Naruto "Before we got to the other Jinchuriki Madara managed to siphon off some of their chakra then but since he didn't expect Kurama and I to already be linked fully he couldn't get him without killing me.

"Which is why he place that jutsu on Nalika before. Just in case." said Itachi

"Makes sense." said Nalika but Naruto noticed that Nalika was actually hiding something. Something that she didn't want Itachi to know, but couldn't tell Naruto without Itachi knowing about it.

"We need to find out what's going on." said Itachi

"Nalika?" asked Naruto

"I will." she said. "Just don't tell anyone."

"I'll have to tell Granny Tsunade."

"I know that Naruto." said Nalika as Naruto walked over to her with something in his hand. "Naruto?"

"We had a promise." he said holding his hand out and she saw her crystal. "Here."

Nalika smiled. "Thank you Naruto." she said taking it knowing that Naruto would understand better than anyone. "I'll only meet with one of you two." she said then she turned to leave. "I'll be back this time, I promise."

"Alright." said Naruto smiling hoping that he could talk to her before Itachi.

"Come on." said Itachi. "We have to tell Tsunade."

"Right." said Naruto and the two left the shrine.


	8. Questions

Chapter Eight

Questions

Naruto and Itachi looked at one another after Nalika left and nodded. They then turned back toward the village and went straight to Tsunade's office. They knew that she was the only one that would actually understand

"I see so that's how it happened." said Tsunade. "So what do we do now?"

"Well we could use her as a spy." said Naruto. "She's already agreed to it though she said that we were the only ones she would see."

"That actually makes sense." said Tsuande "If your father or mother find her they may actually attack without waiting."

"Yeah mom is hot headed and we all know how that is." said Naruto smiling.

"Alright you two head back to your teams and act like nothing has changed. I'm sure Nalika will let you find her now since she remembers everthing."

"Yeah." said Naruto slightly confused "But what about the fact that if we face her?"

"It obvious isn't it?" Itachi asked slightly amused at how slow Naruto was sometimes. "We fake it."

"Alright but you know I'm not that good of an actor." said Naruto.

"Do what you can." said Tsunade and the two left the room and joined with the nins at the gates.

* * *

Minato watched as his son and Itachi walked up and he noticed that something was bothering Naruto but he couldn't tell what. Nodding to Kushina she smiled and walked over to Naruto and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"You okay Naruto?" she asked

"Yeah just a little worried about what Nalika will do if she gets her hands on one of us." Naruto lied. "She was always manipulative."

"Don't worry about her. It's the group that she's with we really need to focuse on." said Shikamaru. "Naruto did you find where she is?"

"Yeah the problem is getting to her." said Naruto "The area shes in is dangerous for shinobi unless you know the area."

"Where is it?" asked Utakata

"It's in the Mist area. Your home."

"Well it's a good thing you have me." he said and Naruto nodded

"Shikamaru you and your teams search around the area where we found Sasuke and see if there's any leads there." said Naruto thankful again that only he and Itachi knew the truth about his sister

"Alright." said Shikamaru

"The rest of us will head out toward where Nalika is hiding. We'll stay in contact thorough the ear pieces." said Naruto and the group nodded then went their separate ways

* * *

Meanwhile Nalika walked back to her room in the Uzakari village when Xanafar walked up to her. He sensed that there what's something different about her but couldn't tell what it was. Just then Nalika turned around and looked him straight into the eye and asked him if he enjoyed staring at people and making them uncomfortable or if it was just her he enjoyed doing it to.

"It never made you uncomfortable before Nalika." said Xanafar "What changed?"

"Nothing changed I just don't like you staring at me." said Nalika looking away. She knew that she had to be careful now that she remembered the truth about her past. "Anyway what did you want or do you enjoy coming into my room whenever you want?"

"Where did you go?"

"Don't worry about it. I'll go where I want when I want. You know that. It's what drives you crazy because I'm not under your thumb the way most of these little critens are." said Nalika clearing any suspension that may have been in his mind since her little adventure. "Anyway I saw some Leaf Shinobi heading back to the place where I saw my loving little brother and father."

"Why are they going there?" asked Xanafar

"Why should I know? Maybe they think they'll find some clues or something there." said Nalika.

"You made sure that they wouldn't correct?"

"Of course." said Nalika. "What kind of assasin I would be if I didn't know how to destroy clues?"

"Not a very good one." said Xanafar smiling. "Alright most likely your brother will come to the village here if the rumors are true about his ablilty to sense feelings."

"Well it doesn't matter." said Nalika. "I'll kill him whenever he comes."

"Just make sure you bring me the nine tails." said Xanafar. "That's all I want." and he left Nalika alone shivering. That was the one thing that she wouldn't do.

_'Xanafar you won't get Naruto. No matter what he does.'_ thought Nalika, then she created a clone and sent it to where she sensed her brother's chakra hoping that she wasn't too late.

* * *

Naruto and the other Jinchuriki ran across the trees when he sensed his sister's clone and knew then that there was something up. So he moved back where Itachwas as and nodded. Itachi understood and Naruto signaled to the group to land in the next clearing. Confused Minato walked over to his son and askey what was going on. Naruto told him that the area they were in was known as the Theives Hallow and that they had to be extra careful.

"We'll that makes but did you..."

"Yeah we're practically surrounded now." said Naruto. "However they know we're Shibnobi which is why they haven't attacked us yet."

"That makes a lot of sense." said Gaara. "So what now?"

"We make camp." said Itachi. "It's getting late anyway."

"Right." they all agreed. However Minato noticed that Naruto and Itachi were hiding something. But what he didn't know


End file.
